The Darkness and the Light
by write.your.feelings
Summary: "I felt this was my duty ... to draw the thick ancestral darkness out of my loins and transform it ... into light." - Nikos Kazantzakis (solangelo smut) (nico x will smut)


**The Darkness and the Light**

_a Solangelo fic_

Nico shouldn't be thinking about him this way. They'd only been dating for, what? A week? Less than that, even. In that sense, Nico mentally scolded himself for picturing his painfully gorgeous _brand new _boyfriend on top of him. He tried his best to erase any moans he imagined Will Solace would make during the process and the way sweat would drip from his head and run down his flawless cheekbones and down his jawline . . . The jawline that Nico would've kissed and sucked and nipped at until it was red and swollen . . .

Nico blinked hard. He uncomfortably shifted his butt and awkwardly crossed his legs to conceal his growing erection. It was barely ten minutes into his Greek class and he was already unfocused. Annabeth was droning on about famous Greek quotes, their signifacance, and by whom they were stated. Nico yawned. He attempted to focus on the black board, which was covered in Greek symbols that Nico was suprised he could comprehend.

"Pay close attention to this next quote," Annabeth informed the class, "First off, does anyone know who stated it?"

The class did not stir. Nico swore he heard a cricket chirping in the distance.

"This quote is from a man named Nikos Kazantzakis," Annabeth continued, slightly annoyed, "I want you guys to look it over for a minute and try to decipher its meaning."

Nico glanced up at the board. Annabeth's neat handwriting was cluttering the board from top to bottom. He eventually found the quote she was talking about.

_"I felt this was my duty ... to draw the thick ancestral darkness out of my loins and transform it ... into light." _

Nico's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and tried with great failure to revert his thoughts away from Will.

_" ... to draw the thick ancestral _darkness _out of my loins and transform it ... into _light_." _

Nico couldn't help but relate that quote back to he and Will's relationship. It was true that Will was making Nico more lively and sociable. Nico felt happier than he'd ever remembered. Will was the best thing that had ever happened to Nico. It seemed that is was true that Will was drawing out Nico's darkness and was turning it into a brilliant bright light.

Annabeth rapped her knuckles on the board and asked for a translation of the quote. Nico was tempted to raise his hand but someone beat him to it.

"C'mon, people!" Annabeth cried, "This is interesting stuff, can I get a little bit of class participa - "

She froze. "Oh," she looked surpised, "Yes, Will, tell us what you think."

Will's eyes sparked as he leaned foward in his desk. He clasped his hands in front of him like he was in first grade. His mop of blonde hair seemed to glow. Nico tried not to show any sort of affection toward him. He averted his eyes straight ahead so he didn't have to look. But Will's deep, smooth voice cut through him anyway.

"You see, Annabeth," he began slowly, "Maybe this quote is about two people. I dunno, it could mean that one guy is really sad and brooding all the time but the other guy makes him feel happy. And, I guess, less _dark_."

"Good observations, Will," Annabeth noted and glared at the rest of the class, "No one else has _anything_ to say at all?"

Nico heard crickets once again.

"Alright, then. I'm gonna write one more quote on the board for you guys to think about before next class. You're all dismissed."

All the demigods rose from their seats and sighed with relif as they hustled out of the room. Excited chatter about archery and capture the flag drifted out the door with the flood of campers. Nico stayed behind for a few seconds to read the new quote.

_"The light of Greece opened my eyes, penetrated my pores, expanded my whole being." _

_- Henry Miller_

Nico saw Will craning his neck to quickly read the quote before smirking to himself and shaking his head. Nico smirked to himself, too.

The rest of the day was excruciatingly boring. Nico suffered through each activity with Will fucking Solace fucking him in his brain. No amount of saggy old ladies could help.

By the campfire, Nico was coping with severe sexual frustration. Seeing Will's face illuminated in soft golden light by the sparking flames didn't help _at all_. Nico had his face in his hands, pushing the image of Will's Adam's apple bobbing as he sang out of his head the best he could when Will slid into the empty seat next to him.

"Rough day?" Will looked at him with understanding.

"You don't even know." Nico huffed.

"Why don't we go hang out in your cabin?" Will suggested, "My cabin's full of kids and you look like you need a break."

_No way in Tartarus am I going into my cabin with you, _Nico thought,_ I can't go into an empty cabin with my really attactive boyfriend and severe sexual frustration._

"Yeah, sure." Nico shrugged.

Will took Nico's hand and dragged him away. Nico pretended to ignore the perverted looks the Aphrodite cabin was giving them.

Approaching the cabin, with the warmth of the fire fading and cool air blowing gently onto his face, Nico began to feel nervous. He was nervous that we would fuck things up. Will was so good to him. He couldn't afford for his sunshine to be taken away so quickly after he'd found it. After years of battling darkness, Will was his light at the end of the tunnel.

Nico's mind jumped to a different topic. What if Will actually did want to fuck him? Nico didn't know the first thing about sex. Especially gay sex. He'd only had his first kiss about a week ago, when he and Will first became a couple. If Will really wanted to get down and dirty, Nico would be a fish out of water. Of course, Nico wanted to have sex with him, but he just didn't know if he could handle it.

Will looked back at him, his blonde hair blowing gently in the cool summer breeze. The stars above reflected in his eyes and Will smiled warmly. All of Nico's fear melted.

When the Hades' cabin door swung shut, Will immediately pressed his lips to Nico's. His tongue traced Nico's bottom lip and ran along the roof of his mouth. Nico tried not to melt beneath Will's fingers, which were cupping his face. When Will finally broke the kiss, Nico was panting lightly and Will was smiling somewhat mischeviously.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." Will announced, moving his hands to Nico's lower back, pulling him closer and closer until the dwindling amount of air between them sparked with electricity.

Nico felt brave. "And is that all that you're gonna do?"

"Nico, babe, we've barely gotten started." Will pressed himself into Nico and Nico thought he was going to faint right there as Will's hardening cock pressed into his.

Instead of kissing Nico on the lips, this time, Will kissed his collarbone and trailed kisses up his neck until he found Nico's sweet spot. It was two inches down and two inches behind Nico's right ear. Nico gritted his teeth to prevent himself from moaning. Will mustv'e sensed his restraint and he put his lips up to Nico's ear.

"Let it all out, Nico di Angelo." he purred, "Enjoy it as much as you can."

Will's light kisses had transformed into an urgent sucking. Will left four hickeys on Nico's neck and collarbone. Nico didn't even worry about how he would cover them up the next day. He was too focused on Will; his long eyelashes fluttering as he crouched down so his face was directly in front of Nico's dick, his nimble healer's fingers gently pulling at his shirt and skillfully unbuttoning his jeans. It occured to Nico that Will was going to blow him. Maybe a little too late.

"Wait a minute," Nico croaked, "Will, I really _really _like you and all but I just - " Nico couldn't finish his sentence. He definitely wanted Will to blow him. He definitely really _really _liked Will, a whole lot more than he liked to admit. He just had to stand there. So why was he so nervous? That's exactly what Will asked him.

"Nico?" Will looked concerned, "What's wrong?" He stood back up so he and Nico were face-to-face.

"It's not that I don't like you," Nico explained, "Because I do. Um, a lot. I guess I'm just a little jittery."

"Listen, Nico," Will put a warm hand on the side of Nico's face, "Whatever you don't want to do, we don't have to do."

"No! I want to, I'm just, I don't know how to put it, _lacking in experience?"_

Will chuckled. "You don't need any experience right now. Just relax and enjoy. I don't need anything in return. This is purely for medicinal reasons."

Nico loosened up. Will slowly, almost too slowly, unzipped Nico's jeans and tugged them down to his ankles. Will turned his head up to Nico with his big blue puppy dog eyes. "_You ready?_" his eyes seemed to say. Nico nodded. Will pulled down Nico's boxers and readjusted himself on the floor. Nico saw him lick his lips before going in, which was enough to get Nico off by itself.

Nico felt Will's tongue first and he shivered. Next, his lips wrapped around his cock and his tongue swirled around the tip. Will continued to tease him by raking his teeth down his shaft and nipping Nico's head. Nico moaned and gripped onto the windowsill to prevent his knees from giving out. Growing up in the 1940s . . . Nico had never thought this would happen to him.

Will began bobbing his head, taking in more and more of Nico each time he went down. Nico felt his orgasm building up, deep inside his gut. Will continued nipping, sucking, and licking his dick until Nico felt his orgasm rise and build up into his throat as he came into Will's mouth. His hips jerked foward and he gasped, "Oh my gods!"

Will let Nico rest for a minute as he sat back on his elbows and smirked up at him. Nico pulled up his boxers and sat down, too, sliding down the wall.

"Aww," Will grinned, "I was enjoying the view."

"Oh, shut up." Nico tried not to smile but failed miserably. He kicked off his pants and untied his shoes before tossing them by the door. "I'm not that great."

"You're wonderful, Nico. You don't see it?"

"I see a whole lot of darkness. I'm fading away, Will. I'm turning into the shadows."

"Don't worry, I'm here to bring out the light I know you have in you."

"The quote. You _were_ relating it to us."

"Of course. Now get on that bed right now or so help me. Doctor's orders."

Nico clambered onto the bed, the soft cotton blanket was soft against his skin. Will prowled on top of him and pressed his weight onto Nico. Will was directly on top of him now, his knees in between Nico's legs and his arms on either side of Nico's head. The couple laid on the bed for several minutes, making out as Will traced patterns onto Nico's stomach. Nico soon realized that he was writing. Will traced "light" over and over again.

"Will," Nico mumbled through the kiss before Will pulled away, "Let's do this. Right now."

"Are you positive you're ready for this, Nico?"

"Yes. Now get a move on."

"Sorry, it's protocol."

Nico popped open Will's jeans and Will sat up straight in order to wiggle out of them. The boys took of each other's shirts, Nico first, then Will. Will slowly slid off his own boxers as his dick sprung out. Nico didn't mean to stare but he couldn't resist. Will proceeded to pull off Nico's boxers and toss them to the floor. The only article of clothing left on the two boys was their socks. But neither of them was paying any attention to them so the socks stayed on.

Will easily flipped Nico over so he was on his hands and knees. Will knew enough not to ask Nico if he was ready. He pulled out a small bottle of lube that was in his pants pocket and quickly lathered it on. Nico looked over his shouder quizically at Will. Will dropped the empty bottle to the floor.

"_It's for medicinal reasons_." he urged before thrusting his hips foward so his dick slid into Nico's tight ass. Nico cried out in pain at first but as Will began thrusting in and out with a steady pace, his cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Will gripped Nico's hip-bones and left bruises, no doubt. The slick sound of lube sounded throughout the cabin. Will let go of Nico with his right hand and reached over to Nico's dick to jerk him off. Nico groaned as Will simutaniously slammed into him, hitting deeper than Nico thought imaginable and gave him a hand job.

Will's thum rubbed over the tip of Nico's dick once, twice, three times before Nico came with a moan and a cry of, "Will!" Will finished seconds after, deep inside Nico. Will pulled out, panting, and the two demigods draped a blanket over themselves. They sat in silence for a minute before Will spoke.

"Are you gonna fade into the shadows, now?"

"Never."

**(A/N): So, I was annoyed because I couldn't find any Solangelo smut and TA-DA! Please like and tell me what you thought! And creds to for the quotes.**


End file.
